Drago
History Commander Drago was cloned on Kamino(Like his brothers) for the Grand Army of the Republic. He was never actually trained to be a clone commander. He was originally trained to be a jet trooper.He continued to be a jet trooper until his terrible accident. After the war on Geonosis his team (Including his commander) stayed in Geonosis to see if any Jedi (and Brothers) were still alive. When they were started searching the arena they were suddenly attacked be a group of Geonosisns. As his team was fighting he decided to take down the leader of the group. Then all of a sudden the leader jumped on (Drago was flying towards the leader) him and aimed the jet pack so it would burn his legs. And them threw him to the ground. After he was released from the medical center he had tons of thoughts of why he was created and why he had to be a clone. After a while he was then met by master Yoda. Who taught him about the force and how it bonds everything together-even clones. Soon later after many more missions his team was called in for a mission on Ryolth. There commander almost lead them to victory until he was shot and killed. After they killed the enemy Drago's team just stood there and did nothing. Until Drago showed his bravery and lead the team to an excellent victory.After his teams victory Drago was met be Jedi Master Mace Windu and was ranked up to commander. After many other events that happened in his life he and his was selected to go on a important mission with Jedi Masters Kit Fisto and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Which is his current mission. Also he says that he is going to try to be a jet trooper again-this time wearing a kama. During order 66, commander drago refuse to execute the order due to his close relations with his jedi commander. knowing that he had been labeled a traitor and hunted by the empire, drago went into exile. Years pass on and news of the Remnants of the Republic reached his ears. Knowing his duty and loyalty was still to the republic drago re-enlisted in the remnants of the republic to once again serve along side his brother and under the republic once again. Weapons and Armor The armor Drago wears varies. Drago was one of the hundred clones who kept their phase I armor. His phase I armor had yellow stripes on it somewhat similar to ARC trooper armor-his jet trooper armor just had yellow strips. Soon he got the armor that Utapau clone trooper clones had. The weapons he uses would be a DC-15 blaster rifle and as an secondary two-DC-17 hand blasters-Drago also dislikes DC-15 blaster pistols-but sometimes forced to use them Personality and Traits Commander Drago is kinda serious about his missions. Sometimes he is goofing off and sometimes he gets really into it. But overall he is a great commander. Even though Drago plans to become a Jet trooper again he developed a small phobia to flight due to his accident Part of his personality is hate towards the empire because of how they "changed" his brothers. And how they ruined his future dreams. Category:Primary Characters Category:General Characters Category:Inactive Characters